Drarry ¿Por cuanto tiempo?
by Gaupasa.LS
Summary: Un extraño caso llega a las manos de Harry, ahora jefe de aurores. Tratando de descifrar lo que buscan los responsables, comienza a descubrirse a si mismo. Recordar cosas que había dejado en el pasado y otras que nunca había analizado. Nuevos amigos y antiguos enemigos se retoman. ¿Podrá crecer y dejar sus prejuicios de lado? / Drarry/
1. Chapter 1

Terminó de colocarse la túnica como pudo, sabía que debía verse desastroso, pero en este punto ya nada importaba, quedaban menos de cinco minutos para ingresar al ministerio y él ni siquiera se había lavado los dientes. Su casa, como nunca, parecía desconocida, no encontraba nada. A travesó la sala hasta llegar a la cocina, de donde tomó una manzana roja y luego se dirigió a la chimenea. Tiró un puñado de polvos Flú y exclamando_ ¡Ministerio de magia!_ desapareció entre humo verde.

Cuando arribó en su destino el estómago le pesaba y la cabeza le daba vueltas. Haber salido a beber con Ron la noche anterior había sido una pésima idea, ni comprendía porque aceptó cuando era un día de semana y en la mañana tenía trabajo que hacer.

Pasó como rayo veloz por la sala de aurores saludando a todos de manera rápida, entró a su oficina y por fin se permitió relajarse un poco. Se acomodó las gafas que traía torcidas, suspiró mirándose en el espejo, Hermione lo iba a matar. Tomó asiento tratando de encontrar los papeles necesarios cuando la castaña apareció por la puerta, la miró sin saber que gesticular.

—Buenos días. — Pronunció con un gesto estoico su amiga. El tono neutro que indicaba la necesidad de una buena excusa.

—Buenos días, Hem. — Correspondió el saludo mientras se mojaba los labios. — ¿Cómo estás? — Preguntó tratando de ganar tiempo.

—Bien, gracias. — Contestó seco, para luego cruzar los brazos. — Harry, vas tarde a la reunión, que, si no recuerdas, te supliqué que asistieras. Yo sé que no era del todo tu asunto, pero es importante. — Sacó unos papeles del portafolios y se los tendió. — Ron me confesó que se habían escapado a un bar, así que asumí que no ibas a encontrar nada hoy.

—Hem… —Tragó saliva, sabía que se había metido en un problema, y además faltado a su palabra. — Perdón, ayer con Ron me pase de tragos, y, no se… Necesitaba desahogarme, sé que no era el momento para eso…— No terminó de explicarse pues un suspiro ajeno le interrumpió.

Miró a su amiga, ahora más relajada, le dedicaba unos ojos comprensivos. Él sabía que Hermione era probablemente la primera en notar los cambios que pasaban por su persona, pero a diferencia de Ron, ella era prudente, le daba su tiempo y espacio. La chica se acercó hasta él y le acarició el hombro en un gesto cariñoso.

—Tranquilo, sé que has tenido la cabeza en otro lado. No estoy realmente molesta, es solo que este caso me trae ansiosa y tú eres el único que puede ayudarme. — Se alejó un poco y le tendió nuevamente los papeles. — Hablemos luego, la reunión comenzó hace poco. Aún hay tiempo.

—Déjamelo a mí. — Dijo para la tranquilidad de su amiga, agregando una pequeña sonrisa.

Se despidieron de manera apresurada y acordaron hablar próximamente. Harry se sentía extraño, hace bastante que había dejado de exteriorizar muchos de sus pensamientos y poder volver a conectar con sus amigos más cercanos le hacía sentirse liviano.

Caminaba a paso apretado, ya llevaba diez minutos de atraso. La cabeza aún le palpitaba y se maldecía por no haber conjurado algo contra la resaca. Ya estaba frente a la puerta de manera, tocó una vez y luego abrió, una de las ventajas de ser el "Héroe del mundo mágico" era que la gente tendía a justificar cualquier cosa que hacía, y si no, como jefe de aurores podía decir que tenía algo importante que hacer.

En la sala todos guardaron silencio al verlo entrar y le saludaron con un asentimiento de cabeza. Tomó asiento junto al ministro de defensa contra las artes oscuras, según había leído, el caso iba mucho más allá de algo sin importancia.

—Bueno, prosiguiendo con los datos que tenemos sobre los artilugios rescatados de la última pericia realizada, destaca un libro. No tenía inscripción y para encontrarlo se necesitó que dos magos realizasen un Specialis Revelio, así que suponemos que el mago que empleó el conjuro es de un gran poder mágico. — Informó el auror a cargo mostrando algunas de las escenas y el libro en cuestión. — Este objeto se encontraba en la casa de Puppet Wireless, un antiguo mortífago que aportó en la guerra contra Voldemort, por lo cual se encontraba en libertad condicional. Cuando los aurores entraron al lugar encontraron el cuerpo sin vida del dueño. — Mostró unas fotos del susodicho, las clásicas tomadas en Azkaban. — Se presume que murió debido a un Juramento Inquebrantable, pues tenía marcas en la muñeca derecha y las venas ennegrecidas. En el lugar se encontraron muchos objetos malditos y prohibidos. Varios de ellos relacionados con el caso que llevamos entre manos.

El auror siguió hablando de otros datos relevantes y demás artilugios. Harry no veía el conflicto con todo eso, no parecía algo que saliera de control. Claro, había varias incógnitas, pero no entendía en que ayudaba su presencia con todo eso. Hermione lucía bastante empeñada en que él era una pieza clave para resolver todo, agregando el hecho de que menciono la importancia personal que tenía para ella el caso. Era inquietante, sí, ¿pero tanto para que su amiga se perturbara?

—… Entonces. — La voz volvió a la cabeza de Harry. Prestó atención nuevamente. — El caso, como muchos sabrán, no es simplemente un tráfico de objetos prohibidos o conjuros, va más allá de seguir los legados de Voldemort después de su caída. Descubrimos que todos estaban bajo diversos tipos de hechizos de ocultamiento y escritos con tinta invisible. Lo desconcertante de esto, es que se encontraban emplastados con un antiguo lenguaje de runas, pudimos traducir muchos de ellos, pero otros se escapaban simplemente de nuestros conocimientos. Algunos tienen mezclas de runas y otras se desconocen. No contamos con nadie en nuestro equipo de traducción que pueda descifrar tales inscripciones.

—¿Y alguien anexo a nuestra unidad? —Interrumpió Potter con el ceño fruncido, las runas no eran lo suyo, pero debía haber alguien capaz de ayudar.

—Bueno, verá, señor Potter, según nuestra investigación, no hay muchos magos que puedan entender este lenguaje, que cabe recalcar, está cifrado. Y eso es porque este fue creado por el señor oscuro, es decir, probablemente solo los mortífagos más cercanos a él puedan leerlo. —La cara del auror estaba poblada de inquietud, se notaba algo consternado por todo lo que estaba ocurriendo. —

—¿Y preguntar a alguno en azkaban? Seguramente hay alguien dispuesto a dar tal información a cambio de poder salir, incluso por una baja en su condena.

—¿Crees que no hemos pensado en esa opción, Potter? —Habló la voz grave y autoritaria del ministro. — Pero ninguno quiso si quiera considerarlo. Todos, hasta los que contaban con las peores condenas se negaron rotundamente. Escupieron en nuestras caras que preferían pudrirse entre esas frías paredes antes que traicionar a su señor. ¡Su señor! Todavía osan hacerle culto. Incluso Lucius Malfoy, que fue sometido al Crucius, se negó a soltar pista. — El de ojos esmeraldas tragó al escuchar ese nombre, tenía muchos recuerdos de aquél sujeto, y por supuesto de ese apellido. Recordaba claramente lo demacrado que lucían él y Draco en la guerra ¿por qué seguir sometiéndose a esa tortura después de todo? Si bien, no se le iban a perdonar todos sus pecados, con la cantidad de contactos y fortuna que amasaban, volver a integrarse a la sociedad no le costaría demasiado. Sin contar con el hecho de que Draco Malfoy ayudaba activamente a la restauración del mundo mágico, si no era el ministro de economía, era por el simple hecho de la mancha que cargaba su reputación.

La habitación se quedó en silencio, se veía en las expresiones de todos que buscaban posibles soluciones a tal problema, teniendo en cuenta que los mortífagos que estaban fuera de Azkaban no darían respuestas muy diferentes, muchos de ellos habían hecho lo posible para retomar su imagen pública, seguían siendo, después de todo, familias extremadamente poderosas. Harry se apretó el puente de la nariz, ahora entendía toda la complicación ¿qué buscaba el responsable? De hecho, tenía muchas preguntas.

—Sé que va a sonar estúpido mi cuestionamiento. Pido disculpas por no conocer todo el caso, pero ¿cómo comenzó todo esto? — Consultó mirando a su subordinado a los ojos. —

—Verdad. Usted no estaba al tanto de este caso. En realidad, comenzó como algo sin demasiada relevancia, solo un microtráfico de libros de conjuros. Nada muy perjudicial. —Tomó aire— Pero, al mismo tiempo se notificaron, por parte de muchos magos y brujas, comportamientos inusuales en algunos individuos. Al principio eran cambios de comportamientos o que estaban bajo algún tipo de hechizo hipnótico. Con el paso de las semanas se notaban cambios radicales. Algunos se comportaban como animales, de manera violenta y ya cuando pasaron dos meses había muertes. — Potter estaba descolocado, ¿por qué él no sabía nada de eso? No había recibido ningún informe al respecto.

— ¿Por qué no se puso un aviso de inmediato?

— Pues, porque no había causas de muerte que indujeran al acto de terceros. Así que al comienzo fueron tomados como dos casos apartes, por un caso de tráfico y el segundo ni siquiera pudo clasificarse. Hasta que, investigando los cuerpos, se hallaron runas en las muñecas de las víctimas, las cuales coincidían con las de algunos libros y otras posesiones que teníamos en nuestro poder. Por lo cual, notamos las conexiones existentes entre ambos procedimientos. De esa forma el caso paso a manos de Derechos Humanos — A cargo de Hermione, asumió Harry— y posteriormente a los aurores.

— Nadie me informó nada de esto, siendo que estoy a cargo del departamento, ¿quién me dejo fuera? —La cabeza ya resentida desde antes, le bombeaba. Algo no le gustaba, era sospechoso.—

— Yo di esa orden. —Respondió inmutable el ministro. — El caso estaba en mis manos, e iba a dejar que un auror de menor rango hiciera el trabajo, como hemos mencionado, en su principio no tenía mayor importancia.—

— Hasta que llego a este punto, ¿no? Con muertes y un sinfín de aristas. —Tenía que aceptar que estaba cabreado y odiaba que le escondieran cosas, mucho más si eran importantes. Hermione tampoco había mencionado palabra de todo eso, pero le había pedido someterse en el caso.

— Bueno, no pensamos que iba a estar lleno de mortífagos y magos con insanas metas.

— ¿Insanas metas? — La duda volvió a azotarlo, más fuerte que el hecho de que al ministro ni le preocupaba que sus decisiones afectaran de forma fatal en las vidas ajenas.

— A eso quería llegar. —Interrumpió el auror a cargo. Todos los demás guardaban silencio, sin atreverse a soltar palabra ante el diálogo de sus dos mayores. — Verá, las runas que logramos descifrar, en realidad eran conjuros. Pero no cualquier tipo ,si no que eran extraños.

— ¿Extraños cómo?— Enfocó toda su atención en el hombre que se mantenía de pie.—

— Se comportaban igual que un parásito. Al leer las runas estas se pegaban a la piel y si no hacías lo que indicaban, de apoco, comenzaban a carcomerte por dentro. Generaban cambios en la persona, a veces hasta en la propia magia del individuo. No sabemos que tanto poder tienen, pero es el suficiente para acabar con una vida, por lo que hemos visto. Por eso mismo, suponemos que hay un individuo o grupo, que busca algo manipulando a las personas.—

Ahora sí que no sabía que pensar, había venido por un simple caso de tráfico. Más exacto por un libro sospechoso y de repente estaban hablando de algún tipo de secta con un plan muy elaborado entre manos. Por supuesto que su amiga se había involucrado en eso, atentaba contra la libertad de las personas, las dañaba y por sobre todo, las forzaba a hacer cosas que no deseaban. Aunque que el hecho de que ella no le hubiera comentado nada desde antes le molestaba un poco, le restó importancia, seguramente tenía un buen motivo.

— Potter. —La voz atravesó sus pensamientos. — Ya que entiende más del tema, y esto se está alargando demasiado, pues verá, tengo muchos asuntos que atender. Le explicaré la razón por la que se le ha llamado ahora con tanta urgencia. —El ministro carraspeó acomodándose un poco en la silla. A Harry aún le molestaba el tono que utilizaba cuando decía su nombre o apellido, adicionando el hecho de que lo llamaba sin ningún antepuesto una confianza que el no le había otorgado. De cualquier forma, asintió, para que el señor prosiguiera. — El caso es que, hay que averiguar cómo abrir el último libro encontrado, asumimos es algo importante para los involucrados, por lo cual, para nosotros es de vital importancia conocer su contenido antes de que ellos hagan otro movimiento.

— Yo no sé leer esa clase de runas.

— Eso, lo sé. —Contestó el mayor de los dos. Hacía ver que Harry no era santo de su devoción. — Por lo cual, yo, con el poder que me da el ministerio le dejo a cargo de este caso junto al señor Draco Malfoy, sub encargado del ministerio de economía y finanzas.

El ambiente cambio enseguida, todos se tensaron. No era un secreto la relación conflictiva que llevaban ambos hombres desde sus días de escuela, sobre todo conociendo su situación como rivales eternos. Incluso en el presente, no se llevaban muy bien. Ya no se insultaban cada que podían ni se hacían bromas, en eso habían cambiado. Pero siempre que se topaban se quedaban al margen de lo cortés y uno que otro comentario mordaz, generalmente lanzado por Draco y continuado por Harry. La idea de ambos en el mismo equipo se hacía bizarra, una reacción química que acabaría en una explosión. Obviamente el jefe de aurores no iba a dejar que lo obligaran a trabajar con semejante individuo sin oponer una mínima resistencia.

— Disculpe, señor ministro. Con el debido respeto, me temo, voy a rechazar su petición. — El chico declaró mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, retándolo con la mirada.—

— No era una petición, auror. — Se puso de pie, ordenando al mismo tiempo los bordes de su saco. El menor de ambos notando la degrades que le dio a su cargo. — He dicho claramente que bajo el poder que se me confiere, mayor al suyo, entenderá usted, le dejo a cargo esta investigación en conjunto con el Señor Malfoy.—

— Entiendo que esta misión quede a mi cargo, pero ¿por qué con el señor Draco Malfoy? — Apretó los dientes al final de su pregunta.—

— Se escuchó un suspiro del otro participante de la conversación— Francamente, me ha decepcionado, Potter. Pensé que alguien con su renombre, captaría enseguida el motivo de mi decisión. —Cerró los ojos en un gesto de dramática decepción, negando a su vez con la cabeza. Harry hizo rechinar sus dientes, aquel sujeto le sacaba de quicio. — Bueno, se lo explicaré de igual manera. El sub encargado de finanzas, como todos sabemos, es también un ex mortífago y no cualquiera, si no, uno de los mas altos. Así que claramente sabrá leer todos aquellos mensajes que desconocemos.—

— Entonces, déjele ese trabajo a él. Yo me puedo hacer responsable de todo lo demás. Me encargaré de apresar a los responsables. — Dijo poniéndose de pie, quedando a la altura ajena. — Sabe que estoy lo bastante capacitado.—

De eso no me cabe duda, ese es su trabajo, después de todo. —Soltó una risa socarrona. — Y es por esas mismas capacidades que ambos deben estar juntos en el caso. Después de todo el Señor Malfoy, no deja de ser una serpiente venenosa y muy astuta. — ¿De qué lado estaba ese hombre? — Pero si esta con usted, rebajamos las posibilidades de alguna jugarreta. Como mínimo le debe tener un poco de respeto a nuestro héroe. Si le asignáramos esto a un auror promedio, lo mas seguro es que le tema a alguna clase de enfrentamiento con el señor Malfoy, no olvide el factor que es poderoso en muchos aspectos, más de los necesarios, diría yo. — Cerró la silla que ocupaba anteriormente y poniéndole un dedo en el pecho continuó. — Le dejo esto es sus manos, confiamos en que podrá dar con los culpables. Tiene toda libertad de actuar contra cualquier sospechoso. Eso incluye al sub encargado, de momento no hay pruebas, pero no podemos fiarnos de nadie. — Mientras hablaba se iba acercando a la salida. — No peque de inocente, Potter, usted sabe a lo que me refiero. —Abrió la puerta, se veía que una silueta lo esperaba al otro lado. — Me retiro, adiós y… suerte. — La mirada que le dio el ministro contenía un brillo extraño. A Harry se le contrajo el pecho.

La sesión finalizo poco después. El ahora encargado del caso se retiró junto a los demás. Estaba cabreado, con dolor de cabeza y un ácido sabor en la boca, podría ser causado por el alcohol ingerido anteriormente, pero sabia que esa no era la causa. ¿Él y Malfoy? No necesitaba más problemas, de por si el caso era complicado. Además, le estresaba tratar con su nuevo jefe, se notaba que él no le agradaba, había quedado claro en la reunión. No es que a Harry no le sucediese habitualmente, después de la guerra el mundo mágico quedó irreparablemente dividido. Muchos dejaron de confiar en los altos mandos, sin contar a los que creían que tal vez Voldemort hubiera traído mejores cambios, acabado con la corrupción. Suponía que el ministro no estaba de parte del lado oscuro, pero sí de Malfoy, como muchos. Y eso, podía entenderlo. Por muchas riñas que tuviera con el rubio, tenía que admitir que, sin él, probablemente no hubieran podido levantar de las perdidas causadas por la guerra. Pero, elogiar a Malfoy era una cosa muy distinta a colaborar con él en una misión. Apretó el archivo que llevaba entre manos, quería conocer toda la información que tenían, después se encargaría de hablar con su nuevo compañero, aunque estaba seguro de que le avisarían antes de que él pudiera hacerlo, mejor, pensó.

La mañana llegó con la sensación de su cara estando compactada contra algo, más precisamente, contra su escritorio. Trató de reincorporarse limpiando la saliva que se le escurría por la boca. Al sentarse derecho un pinchazo le atravesó sus vertebras, la espalda reclamándole por la mala postura. Si bien, ya no tenia resaca, dormir sentado no lo hacía sentirse muy recuperado. Pero no había sido con intención, el expediente del caso era basto y tenía muchos cabos sueltos, así que revisó todo hasta caer rendido. Se levantó estirándose, haciendo sus músculos doler, el cansancio lo atravesaba, su cuerpo le pedía a gritos un sueño decente. Harry sabía que no llevaba el mejor estilo de vida. Rara vez estaba en su casa más del tiempo de sueño, trabaja demasiado y, aun así, siempre que podía, tomaba las horas extra. Ron le decía que la parte divertida de ser jefe era delegar trabajo o tomarse algunos días, pero la verdad es que Harry no quería tener más tiempo libre que el necesario, porque cada vez que no tenía nada que hacer su mente divagaba en cosas que no quería tener presentes, cuando dormía soñaba con las personas que había perdido, a las que les había fallado, todo era caos, él era caos y le tenía miedo a eso. No parecía importar si tenía diecisiete o veinticinco años, aún se sentía asustado, siempre en guardia, pensando en que esperaban todos de él, cumpliendo expectativas y comportándose a la altura. Sintiendo que no tenía el control de nada. Al parecer ser el héroe del mundo no significaba nada para sus propios demonios.

Caminó hasta la sala, en cuanto a travesó el pasillo escuchó como Hedwig golpeaba la ventana para entrar, abrió sin mayor cuidado para dirigirse a la cocina. Puso la cafetera, a pesar de vivir en el mundo mágico, en su casa había muchos artefactos muggles, no sabía porque, ya que en realidad no tenía buenos recuerdos de su vida muggle, podía que en parte fuera influencia de Hermione. Su vieja lechuza dejó las cartas sobre la mesa de desayuno. Una captó la especial atención de Harry, tenía emplastado el reconocible sello del ministerio.

"Estimado: Señor Harry Potter, jefe del departamento de aurores.

En la presente carta, el ministerio de magia le comunica las medidas tomadas por el actual caso en su cargo.

Siguiendo los estamentos de las leyes mágicas, se ha decidido, en conjunto con todos los ministros, que su tiempo quede exclusivamente dedicado al caso 1002938. También se le ha asignado como compañero de trabajo al sub encargado de economía y finanzas, el señor Draco Malfoy, de quien podrá disponer cada vez que lo necesite. Tendrá en su poder de criterio, la facultad de encerrar sospechosos. Incluso por parte del ministro de las artes oscuras se le permite ocupar maleficios. Deberá dar un informe de todo lo que se encuentre y, por supuesto, podrá disponer de todo lo que requiera para solucionar cuanto antes este asunto.

Confiando en sus capacidades y esperando la mejor resolución de este misterio, se despide el ministerio de magia."

La carta ardió en sus manos en cuanto termino de leer, no esperaba que los altos mandos se tomarán tan en serio el caso, era importante, pero esas atenciones eran demasiadas ¿permitir maleficios? Él ni siquiera había pensado nunca en aprenderlos. Maquinando toda la información que poseía en su poder, se sirvió café y tomo un bollo de bath, sentándose finalmente a desayunar.

El resto de la mañana trascurrió sin mayores apuros. Debía estar a las diez en su oficina. Pero algo le preocupaba, tenía un muy mal presentimiento. Bueno, no le sorprendía, Harry tendía a sobre exagerar y pensar las cosas. Seguramente solo le estresaba la idea de tener tantas cosas que digerir y tratar de encontrar probables razones de el proceder de los individuos involucrados. Lo único bueno, era que seguramente el ministerio se había encargado de informarle todo a Malfoy, así él no debería tener esa ácida charla con el rubio. Suspiró tomando el pomo de la puerta. Desde el fondo de sí mismo pedía que algo tan complejo, en realidad no fuese la gran cosa. Que se pueda solucionar, pensó positivo. Hermione le decía que si pensaba de manera optimista las cosas acabarían como él lo deseaba.

Con el paso del tiempo Draco había aprendido muchas cosas, entre ellas, que los prejuicios eran solo algo que le habían enseñado en su casa. Ahora, que tenía que supervisar muchas cosas y tratar con muchas personas, sabía que no era relevante juzgar a alguien. Hizo fuerza con sus manos. Sí, había cambiado, era más abierto y era capaz de reconocer muchos errores de su pasado. Pero con ciertas cosas aun era un niño y prefería que se quedaran de ese modo.

Recordó la carta que arribó con su lechuza la noche anterior, nada bueno salía de una carta del ministerio. Nunca imaginó las palabras que estarían ahí escritas, hasta su despido era más probable que trabajar con Potter. Al comienzo se lo tomó con calma, era solo trabajo, se dijo. Sin embargo, mientras intentaba encontrar el sueño, comenzó a pensar, a traer viejos momentos a la mente presente. Su adolescencia no era algo grato de recordar, fue donde más creció, pero también donde más sufrió. En el momento en que se colocó de lado, con la cabeza en la almohada, la nostalgia le invadió. Sintió nuevamente los reflejos verdes de las ventanas en su cara y él tan quieto que parecía dormido, cuando en realidad, era un torbellino de emociones. Su corazón dio un vuelco al recordar los vergonzosos pensamientos que le quitaban la vela, siempre lograban esa reacción en él, ahora o antes.

Sintió molestia, ya no era un chiquillo ingenuo. Si había algo que detestaba era no tener el control. Y para peor también odiaba las emociones fuertes, nada bueno salía de ahí. Acomodó sus colleras para distraerse un poco, ambas tenían una M un tanto curvilínea en un tono sobrio de dorado. Como debía ser. Al igual que él, sobrio, elegante, presente pero no ostentoso. Su movimiento se interrumpió por la puerta abriéndose. Por un momento se sobre saltó, pero guardo la calma.

Miró desde donde se encontraba hasta donde se posicionaba la puerta, no lograba ver a su objetivo, ya que las repisas repletas de baúles se lo impedían. A pesar de que el jefe de la casa Malfoy no tenía mayores razones para sentirse agitado, estaba expectante y ansioso, la anticipación de ver un rostro, unos ojos. Bufó. Por eso detestaba a Potter, era algo que no podía controlar.

Carraspeó en cuanto una silueta pasó por detrás de los contenedores que le tapaban la vista, para dar aviso de presencia. Sería una mentira si Draco negara el vuelco que dio su pecho al ver a Harry. Siempre le ocurría lo mismo, en el fondo aceptaba que nunca sabía que iba a pasar con el dueño de los ojos verdes, y eso lo emocionaba, era un reto, y a él le encantaban los retos.

El mas bajo de los dos dobló y se encontró con el rubio al final de la bodega del departamento de aurores. Se encontraba incómodo, no creyó que se iban a topar de esa forma, ni siquiera se había preparado mentalmente. Malfoy estaba parado junto a una de las tantas repisas que contenía ese lugar, había un baúl abierto y unos cuantos libros dispersos, así que supuso que ya estaba al tanto de todo. Se fijó un poco más en el otro hombre, y le causo gracia que estuviera vestido con un traje ceñido de un verde oscuro. No llevaba la chaqueta, en cambio, tenía puesta la chaquetilla. Los botones resaltaban en un dorado sobrio que hacía juego con las colleras de su camisa blanca.

En los años que habían transcurrido desde la guerra nunca se había detenido a examinar a Malfoy, tampoco es que tuviera razones para hacerlo. Pero ahora le causaba curiosidad. Y lo primero que podía asegurar, era que con el tiempo muchas cosas no cambiaban. Prueba de ello era el hecho de que Malfoy seguía viéndose tan pálido y elegante como siempre. Ese aire refinado e intimidante. Su cabello iba corto con un poco de fleco sobre la frente, no iba engominado. A pesar de que no distinguía su rostro del todo, sabia que sus rasgos eran los mismo, la cara delgada con facciones prominentes, claro que ahora contaba con una que otra arruga poco visible. Los hombros eran un poco mas anchos que los propios y también era mas alto, solo por unos centímetros. Por sobre la ropa, Harry vislumbró que poseía una cintura un tanto estrecha. Era delgado y esbelto. Piernas largas que lo estilizaban. Viéndolo de ese modo era un poco bastante obvio que sus subordinados no se atrevieran a acercarse demasiado al hombre. Su presencia se hacía notar imponiendo respeto y sabía de ante mano que cuando hablaba, la situación no mejoraba. A pesar de las cortas conversaciones que habían manejado en los últimos tiempos, Potter tenía experiencia más que suficiente con la lengua astuta de Malfoy para entender que pocos se atrevían a llegar a un desacuerdo con él.

— Buenas tardes. — Saludó de manera seria al rubio en cuanto terminó de caminar hacia éste. Se posicionó a una distancia prudente— .

— Buenas, señor Potter. — El brillo burlón que atravesó sus ojos, elimino cualquier posibilidad de tomarse en serio el antepuesto como una forma de respeto.—

— Veo, que ya está al tanto del nuevo caso a nuestro cargo. — Se limito al trato formal, tampoco tenía ganas de un combate ese día, además, más tarde debía hacer unas demostraciones de artes de defensa contra los novatos.—

— Vaya, no sabía que había pasado el tiempo suficiente como para que seas cortés, Potter. Es más, no tenía idea de que supieras serlo. — ¿Acaso Malfoy amaba discutir? Harry suspiró y miro hacia la izquierda, tratando de no caer en el juego. Draco se movió con confianza para tomar uno de los tantos libros que estaban en el baúl. — Y si. Ya me han informado de nuestro nuevo importante caso, que requiere que el héroe del mundo se empareje con un mortífago como yo. Aunque en realidad, no sé cómo permitiste eso.—

— No es como si me muriera de ganas de estar contigo. — Miró a la portada del libro, era uno de los que no había podido descifrar. — Si fuera por mí, haría esto solo.

— Pagaría por ver eso, que recuerde no eras bueno en runas. — Sus ojos desafiaron con la mirada a los verdes. — De hecho, si sabes leer runas sería un gran avance.

— Soltó un suspiro. Debía recordarse que este trabajo era más grande que él. — Si se leer runas, Malfoy. Pero no estas. De cualquier forma, solo los perros de Voldemort pueden descifrar esto. — Y terminó respondiendo de la misma manera, olvidando la parte de ser cortés. Vio como el rubio apretó la mandíbula, asesinando cualquier facción de burla. —

— ¿Sabes Potter? Me necesitas, y no estás haciendo muy buen trabajo seduciéndome. — Movió unas hojas del libro, quedando ante una en blanco. — ¿Qué dice? — Preguntó acercándole el libro para que lo tomara.—

— Harry miró la cara de su contrincante y después la devolvió al libro, desconfió, pero lo tomó. — Recuerdas lo que hacen estas runas, ¿Cierto?—

— No me pongas a tu nivel. No hay peligro.

Ignorando el comentario miró el papel. No había nada allí ¿qué se suponía que hiciera? Se quedó en silencio. Estaba pensando en sacar su varita cuando la de Malfoy se posó en el papel. Aparecium, susurró.

— ¿Demasiado difícil? Hasta este "perro" de Voldemort, puede pensar en eso. —Sonrió de manera altanera y prosiguió. — Ahora puedes leer. — Se produjo una pequeña pausa antes de que el rubio volviera a hablar. — Pero recuerda que no soy un simple perro. De hecho, aprecio más cuando me llaman víbora, me queda más ¿no crees?

El castaño no contesto nada, pero en su mente concordaba con el hombre, ciertamente era mucho más una serpiente que un perro. En sus movimientos se limitó a leer las runas reveladas en el papel. Frunció el ceño. Nada de lo que ahí reposaba tenía sentido alguno.

— ¿Qué se supone que dice aquí? No tiene sentido.—

— Están cifrados. Hay muchas formas de leerlos, y ese es el problema.—

— Lo sé, Malfoy. Para eso se supone que necesitamos tu ayuda.—

— No es tan sencillo. Dentro de los que seguían a Voldemort existían muchos códigos. Cuando te enviaban algo como esto, en el borde de abajo…— Draco se acercó doblando la punta inferior derecha de la hoja hacia adentro. — Justo aquí, se ponía una marca. De esa forma podías saber con qué método leerlo.—

— ¿Entonces qué hacemos?

— ¿Qué te parece si probamos todos los métodos hasta dar con uno? — Propuso, exhalando frustrado cuando Harry pareció considerarlo. — Antes que respondas nada. No se puede hacer. ¿Crees que somos tan básicos para eso? Los mensajes tienen sentido con más de un método, pero solo el correcto revela el mensaje verdadero.—

Harry se pasó una mano por el pelo, revolviéndolo. Su cabeza procesaba probables pistas que pasó por alto, pero no daba con nada. Se sentía un idiota, en ese preciso instante parecía como si una piedra entendiera más que él. El silencio los envolvía, ambos pensando en que podían hacer. Con sus conocimientos actuales no podrían averiguar mucho más.

Draco se lamió los labios, la verdad es que no tendría porque esforzarse demasiado con todo eso. Incluso si era sospechoso, él no tenía nada que ver y no tenían pruebas. Pero algo dentro de él le decía que debía ayudar a Potter que ,después de muchos años, tenía una segunda oportunidad. Porque una parte de su orgulloso corazón le decía que esa podía ser una manera de decir "perdón" por todo el daño que había causado, después de todo él tampoco quería que la sombra de Voldemort le acechara a él y a todos por siempre. Todos merecían un descanso de esa asfixiante oscuridad. Merecían vivir sin miedo.

Los ojos esmeraldas de Harry reaccionaron al movimiento de Malfoy, quien sacó su varita. Se puso en guardia. A pesar de que hace mucho que el rubio no se catalogaba como enemigo, siempre debía tener precaución. Cuando la mano se movió en un movimiento elegante y la palabra Accio a travesó los labios ajenos, se preparó para cualquier cosa. En la sala apareció otra montaña de libros, contenían mucho polvo en sus tapas, se veían desgastados y ninguno daba señales de tener el título en su tapa.

— Tienes tarea para la casa. — Dijo Malfoy pasando por el lado del castaño. — Yo trataré de ver que puedo descifrar de este libro. Tú vas a tener que entretenerte aprendiendo el arte de los perros de Voldemort. Verás, no es nada ligero. — Sonrió con malicia y habló cambiando el tono. — Le avisaré ante cualquier cosa, señor Potter. Si tiene cualquier duda, puede encontrarme en mi despacho. Sin más, me retiro. —Dio una pequeña reverencia y se marchó sin perder en ningún momento el aire de victoria.—

Harry quedó parado en la habitación con el gesto de sorpresa emplastado en la cara, ni siquiera le había devuelto la palabra al rubio. Eso no iba a quedar así. De cualquier manera, se llevó todos los libros a su departamento. Debía tener presente que no era un trabajo para él, si no, para todos. Se iba a esforzar en dar con un culpable.


	2. Chapter 2

Los días transcurrían pesados. Harry notaba que había muchas cosas que ignoraba. Por eso mismo se enfocó en estudiar todo el material que Malfoy le había entregado. No quería admitirlo, pero ahí se encontraban muchas respuestas para sus preguntas. Si todo lo que descansaba en aquellos libros residía de igual forma en la cabeza de Draco, el tipo era un genio.

No exageraba. Le sorprendía ese hecho, Voldemort no había creado su propio lenguaje, si no, que compuso una nueva fórmula para entender las cosas. Se encontraba genuinamente desconcertado con las miles de maneras de interpretar una oración, un error y todo podía significar nada.

Llevaba una semana sin saber del rubio, eso le tenía inquieto. No sabía si había descubierto algo o simplemente evitaba todo el problema. Soltó un suspiro al ver la hora. Eran las ocho de la mañana. Hoy era su día libre por lo que trató en vano de dormir más y no preocuparse. Siempre era lo mismo, despertaba temprano y por la tarde se juntaba con Hermione o Ron.

Eso era por lo general. Pero hoy almorzaría con su amiga, habían quedado de almorzar en su departamento, ya que no querían ser interrumpidos por ningún Weasly. Se levantó sintiendo al instante los músculos agarrotados. El trabajo de auror no era nada simple ni liviano, requería mucho trabajo físico y horas de entrenamiento. Avanzó directo hacia el baño agarrando de paso un cambio de ropa. Su habitación era un desastre, por decir poco. Su escritorio tenía montañas de libros por todos lados, la ropa sucia estaba por el suelo y la cama no había sido hecha en los últimos tres días. Potter se decía a si mismo que mañana iba a ordenar, pero siempre encontraba una buena excusa para no hacerlo.

Su baño era una historia distinta, impecable era la palabra para describirlo ¿La razón? A penas lo usaba, al igual que el resto de la casa. Y la verdad es que era el único lugar del que Harry procuraba mantener la limpieza y orden.

Se quitó la ropa de manera rápida, quedando desnudo por completo, avanzó para meterse bajo la ducha. Antes de entrar se miró en el espejo, le surcaban unas ojeras un tanto moradas bajo los ojos. Se acarició la cara, pensando en que debía cuidarse un poco más, la barba de unos días lo hacía lucir mucho más descuidado y ni hablar de su pelo, que necesitaba un corte urgente. Hizo un gesto de molestia al recordar a sus amigos, Hermione se veía igual que en la adolescencia, de hecho, podría decir que hasta mejor. Ron… bueno Ron estaba casi al mismo nivel que él.

Dejó de divagar para sumergirse bajo el agua tibia. Las gotas relajaban su piel, llevándose su estrés, vaciando de a poco su mente. Se enjabonó con pereza, acariciando su cuerpo hasta estar completamente lleno de espuma. Una vez listo salió para vestirse, la toalla le colgaba en la cadera mientras se secaba el pelo. Se puso la ropa interior y quedó una vez más frente al espejo. Muchas veces odiaba a los espejos, siempre mostraban cosas que no quería ver. Observó su cuerpo desnudo, pero se enfocó en su torso. Varias cicatrices descansaban en ese espacio, no podría describirlas de manera positiva, porque sería una mentira. Pero tampoco encontraba que fueran algo negativo. ¿Cómo describías una cicatriz? Significaban muchas cosas, para él marcaban el fin de una era de terror, su lucha, el combate que tuvo que llevar a cabo para liberar a miles de personas. Pero también le recordaban a los sacrificios de sus compañeros, a los muertos, a los que tuvo que matar. Sus manos estaban manchadas, según quien lo viera, era un asesino. Las marcas que quedaron en él, tanto físicas como las que no, eran algo que no muchos conocían y algo que nadie había podido curar, ni siquiera él mismo. La herida estaba abierta bajo su carne, pero prefería solo ver las cicatrices y decirse que estaba sano, después de todo, desde que tenía memoria estas surcaban su piel como un recordatorio, de que tenia una misión, algo que cumplir y algo por lo que pelear incluso cuando él no era consiente de eso.

Por lo que resto de la mañana se quedó ensimismado en su propio mundo. La hora de almuerzo llegó en el momento oportuno, antes de que se hundiera demasiado. En cuanto el timbre sonó, corrió a abrir la puerta. Hermione estaba parada al otro lado, portaba un vestido blanco que le llegaba por sobre la rodilla, un moño desordenado le sostenía el pelo y en sus manos llevaba las bolsas con las compras. Se saludaron con cariño, Harry le ayudo a su amiga con las bolsas mientras esta se adentraba en su hogar.

— Ha pasado un tiempo desde que nos juntamos en tú casa. — Comentó la castaña. Tomando asiento en uno de los taburetes de la barra de la cocina. — Ron siempre insiste en que sea en la nuestra, es un vago

— Rio en respuesta. Era cierto, el pelirrojo prefería que fuera en su casa por el simple hecho de que así no tenía que vestirse, ni hacer mayores preparaciones. — A veces me pregunto cómo es que siguen casados.

— Yo también. —Contestó mirándolo a los ojos. Las risas rellenaron el lugar donde se encontraban. Potter amaba la sensación de consuelo en su corazón cuando estaba con alguien a quien apreciaba. Las paredes de su casa se le hacían menos frías. —

— Aunque ya no los podría imaginar separados. — Llevaban alrededor de trece años juntos, tres amigos inseparables. El matrimonio de ambos era fuerte, todos sabían cuánto se amaban y apreciaban. Por lo que Harry tenía más que claro que sus dos compañeros lucharían por su relación. —

— Yo tampoco, Ron tiene muchas falencias, pero también virtudes. Al igual que yo. Ambos aprendimos a aceptarnos y apoyarnos. No estamos juntos por inercia, y eso es lo que me hace seguir amándolo. — Una sonrisa cargada de emociones y felicidad enmarcó los labios de Hermione. — Bueno, así deberían de ser todas las parejas, ¿No crees?

— Tú lo has dicho, deberían. El amor es algo complicado, y ni hablar de las relaciones. — Soltó un suspiro al pensar en la única pareja estable que había tenido en su vida, Ginny Weasly. —

— No te pongas así, lo tuyo con Ginny fue otra historia.

— Lo sé, fue mi culpa.

— Qué bueno que lo aceptes. —Aquél era un tema que generaba ciertos roces entre todos. Divididos por lo subjetivo y lo objetivo. En una primera instancia había sido todo un problema, y como no. Pero con el tiempo las aguas se habían calmado y se logró aclarar todo el asunto, por supuesto Harry había asumido su culpa. La mirada de su amiga clavada en sus ojos le hizo apretar los labios, sabía que había causado mucho daño. — Pero no te martirices, todo ha acabado bien al final, ella te perdonó y los Weasly nunca te dieron la espalda. Incluso Ron logro entender.

— Sí, bueno, al final fue mejor. Si siguiéramos juntos, nos hubiéramos hecho más daño y tal vez no conservaríamos ni la amistad. — No le gustaba sentirse melancólico, por lo general era bueno ignorando sus propios problemas, pero en el último tiempo todo estaba volviendo a él. Primero Malfoy, ahora Ginny, se preguntaba si todo eso significaría algo —

Continuaron hablando de cosas triviales mientras cocinaban. Con el tiempo Potter había aprendido a hacer muchas cosas, una de ellas era el arte culinario. En un comienzo renegó un poco a la idea de preparar su propia comida, pero haciéndolo noto que era algo que disfrutaba, le ayudaba a relajarse. Él y Hermione preferían cocinar al estilo muggle, aunque también sabían desenvolverse en la cocina mágica. Harry a veces se preguntaba que estilo de cocina preferia su madre.

El almuerzo prosiguió con suspiros risueños del par que ocupaba la pequeña mesa redonda de la cocina-comedor. Al terminar lavaron los utensilios y se sentaron en la sala para conversar más amenamente. Había un tema que ambos debían tratar.

— Hem. Yo tengo algo que preguntar…— Calló un momento antes de continuar. No sabía hasta qué punto su amiga estaba involucrada con el caso de forma profesional ni personal. — ... ¿Por qué no me comentaste nada sobre lo que estaba pasando?

La castaña se notó incomoda. Se había preparado previamente para dar sus razones. Pero no tenía del todo claro si Harry lo tomase bien. Con la duda apretándole el pecho dejó salir las palabras. — Yo… No quería involucrarte. — Un gesto de sorpresa cruzó los ojos verdes. — No me malentiendas. Desde el comienzo supe que algo iba mal, y que tenía que ver con Voldemort. Harry, pasaste diecisiete años de tu vida peleando contra alguien que te hizo la vida más que difícil. Y después te vi pelear contra ti mismo, sufrir consecuencias que no te pertenecían. Culparte a ti mismo sobre tantas cosas. Temí que si te sometías en esto solo retrocederías. — Se lamió los labios y continuó. — Por eso yo trate de detenerlo. Traté de protegerte, para que no tuvieras que ser héroe otra vez, —Su voz comenzó a sonar nerviosa y un tanto quebradiza. — Pero fallé, y no me quedo más remedio que pedir tú ayuda.

Los ojos castaños se enterraron en los contrarios. Había algo más que no le estaba contando. Harry sintió su pulso acelerarse, había algo muy malo detrás de todo eso.

— Harry… yo… leí algunas runas. — Sacó su varita y con un suave movimiento reveló las letras ocultas bajo su hechizo, reposaban como un vil tatuaje en su muñeca. —

Con el cuerpo tenso caminó apresurado por las alas del ministerio. Debía encontrar a Draco. Después de la conversación con su amiga ambos decidieron esconderle aquello a Ron. Solo se alteraría y trataría de encontrar respuestas por su cuenta. En primer lugar, no entendían que decían las runas. Harry trato por todos los medios de captar algún sentido, pero no tenían el libro para saber de qué tipo de código se trataba.

El sector de finanzas era un tanto desconocido para él. Muy pocas veces trataba otros temas que no fuesen de la seguridad de los ciudadanos, los números no se relacionaban con su puesto. Aun así, conocía el edificio lo suficiente para saber en dónde encontraría al rubio. Tragó duro. Temía que el hombre tampoco supiera descifrarlas. Le enervaba que Malfoy fuera una pieza tan necesaria como inútil en aquellos momentos.

Las reverencias cuando entró de lleno en el departamento no se hicieron esperar, varios lucían desconcertados por su presencia. Correspondió amable, como siempre y se limitó a informar que necesitaba al "_Señor Draco Malfoy, por un asunto de suma importancia_".

Lo condujeron hasta el final de la habitación, en donde una gran puerta de roble resaltaba, a su lado una placa dorada con el nombre de quien buscaba. Pidió privacidad y se quedó en silencio frente a la puerta, tocó dos veces. La pieza de madera se abrió con una lentitud inquietante. Una chica se mostró del otro lado, la reconocía, o más bien, la recordaba. Pansy Parkinson se encontraba igual que en sus años de estudiante. Sus rasgos se habían acentuado un poco más, los pómulos altos en su pálida cara. Vestía de negro y lucía joyería de plata. Una esmeralda colgaba de un pendiente, a la altura de su pecho, alrededor de este una serpiente le recorría. También conocía dicho objeto.

La chica le miro con frialdad, no le dedicó más de un segundo de atención cuando se dirigió hacia alguien en el interior.

— Veo que tienes demasiado trabajo, te dejo. Hablamos. — El rubio le devolvió la sonrisa y la joven caminó hacia la puerta. — Un placer verte, _Potter_. — Finalizó con ironía antes de abandonar la instancia.

— Igualmente.— Correspondió siguiendo a la mujer con la mirada hasta que no vio más que la espalda.—

La tensión se sintió brevemente, después de todo, no estaban en buenos término. No dirían que eran enemigos, pero todos tenían resentimiento en sus corazones.

— Vaya, el señor Potter ha venido a visitarme. Debería estar halagado, ¿no? —La sonrisa frívola no se movía de los labios de Malfoy. La gente en la sala exterior se había quedado atenta por un instante, nunca presenciaron las disputas entre aquellos hombres. Dos personas de respeto, a las que nadie se atrevía a refutar. —

— _Señor Malfoy_, disculpe el inconveniente. Venía a cerciorarme de su trabajo. ¿Me deja pasar? — El hecho de que Harry no sacudiera su lengua le desconcertó. Por lo general un poco de provocación hacía estallar al "niño elegido". Así no era divertido, por un segundo un mal presentimiento se poso sobre Draco. — Con permiso.

Entró a la fuerza en la habitación, no aguantaba las miradas en su nuca y a su inútil compañero provocándole. La puerta fue cerrada sin mayor impacto, nadie tomó la palabra. Las largas piernas caminaron hasta el escritorio apoyando su cadera en este, una mirada escrutadora analizaba al de negra cabellera. Prolijo o refinado, nunca habían sido sinónimos para Potter. En ese momento lucía peor que hace una semana, ¿Si quiera conocía lo que era una peineta? Era cierto, Draco había dejado de lado muchas de sus costumbres, pero él sabía que la buena presentación no hacía daño a nadie, al igual que la comida entra por los ojos, las personas plantaban una primera imagen, que finalmente detonaba en ser juzgada y decidían como te iban a tratar, posiblemente el trato que te darían. Aunque Potter fuera el héroe y por ende nadie se atrevería a hacerle un menosprecio, Malfoy opinaba que era su deber verse más presentable. Despejó su pensamiento de cosas banales, al fin y al cabo, no era de su incumbencia. Ocupo mejor su energía en analizar la cara del chico. A pesar de que había ingresado tan apresurado, ahora estaba parado sin decir nada. Mantenía los ojos fijos en el suelo, seguramente pensando en que palabras dejar salir. Se imaginó a aquellos ojos esmeralda pidiéndole un favor, suplicando. Pero incluso para Draco esa visión era imposible, si llegase a ocurrir, se negaría. Por que el molesto niño favorito que él conocía nunca haría tal cosa.

— Malfoy, tengo un favor que pedirte. — Reprimió el impulso de la sorpresa. ¿Al parecer venia a eso? —No me malentiendas, tiene que ver con el caso. Pero se ha tornado algo personal. —_Como todo lo que llega a tus manos_, pensó enfriando levemente la mirada. —

— ¿Qué necesitas?

— Tengo que descubrir de que libro son estas runas. — Del bolsillo del pantalón sacó un papel doblado. — No se pueden leer en voz alta, eso las hace efectivas. —

— Tomó el objeto desconfiado. Al abrirlo una oración residía en él. Examinó el objeto y después de un pesado silencio, habló. — No te puedo ayudar. —Miró directamente a los ojos ajenos.

— ¿Qué? ¿Porqué? —Un escalofrío le recorrió al sentir sus miedos ser posibles. —

— Bueno, es que esto no tiene nada que ver con Voldemort o los mortífagos. —Se levantó caminando hasta la repisa, el otro le siguió de cerca. —

— Pero como… si ha salido de un libro. — Su tonó sonó un tanto alterado. — Traté de leerlo, pero con más de diez códigos se formaban cosas que tenían sentido.

— Mira, no se de donde sacaste esto, pero no es de los libros que tenemos aquí. — Abrió un baúl que estaba en el último espacio del estante. — Voldemort era muy precavido, antes de leer cualquier mensaje debías cerciorarte de muchas cosas. — Buscó en un libro en el que se veía una gran rosa como portada. — ¿Ves esta runa de aquí?

— Si. —Contestó acercándose, buscando algo sospechoso. — ¿Qué tiene?

— Mira de cerca. —Puso el papel a un lado del libro y entonces Harry lo vislumbró. La tipografía era distinta. — Te diste cuenta, ¿No? A los ojos de cualquiera se puede leer de igual forma. Pero los que son escritos originalmente por mortífagos o el mismo Voldemort, le hacían estos pequeños calados. Ese papel no es de aquí.

— Pero… Hermione dijo que se había caído de uno de los libros…— Su cerebro maquinó opciones. Si era traficó o intentos de resucitar el culto hacía el señor oscuro ¿Por qué crear nuevas runas? —

— ¿Granger? —Se desconcertó ante la mención de aquel nombre, se suponía solo eran él y Potter.

— Olvídalo, no es tu asunto. — Harry le quitó el papel de la mano. — Gracias por la información, pero no te puedo dar más detalles. Si no es de aquí hay que descubrir algo pronto. Porque sea quién sea solo está comenzando.

— Una de las cosas que más enervaba a Draco de Potter, era que siempre parecía desconfiado de todos, no dejaba a nadie acercarse. — No voy a rogar por ayudarte Potter, después de todo es tu problema y de Granger, supongo. Pero no te olvides que este también es mi trabajo, si me ocultas algo que pueda ayudar a resolver todo este embrollo, es mejor que me lo cuentes. — Su voz sonó potente, más de lo que hubiera preferido. —

Vaciló, su amiga le había pedido total discreción con aquello, si bien no había mencionado no contarle nada a Malfoy, no estaba seguro de hacerlo. Resaltaba el hecho que el rubio era uno de los sospechosos. ¿Qué debía hacer? Navegó con los ojos por la habitación, miró el suelo, las paredes y finalmente a su compañero. Apretó los dientes, hiciese lo que hiciese, se encontraba en un callejón sin salida, odiaba admitirlo, pero necesitaba a Malfoy, más que nunca. Por el bien de su amiga.

— Ella leyó unas runas. — Dejó escapar las palabras por sus labios antes de arrepentirse. — No podemos descifrar que dicen, ni el propósito. Pensé que tú podrías. Conoces esto mucho más que nosotros. —Dobló el papel con cuidado y continúo hablando mientras miraba el rostro ajeno. — Están en su muñeca, esperando cumplir su propósito… — Bajó la mirada hacia el suelo. El hecho de que fuera Hermione la afectaba, le destrozaba. Era cierto, Harry era el héroe del mundo, pero no lo logro solo. Él no era tan inteligente como su amiga. Cada vez que estaban en algún aprieto, cuando las cosas eran demasiado grandes, ella siempre estaba ahí, siempre con la respuesta, con algún hechizo que nadie conocía. Era un soporte en su vida. Pero esta vez era diferente. Porque ni siquiera la gran mente de Hermione sabía qué hacer, estaba desesperada. Tanto que buscó por su ayuda. En momentos así Potter notaba lo débil que era. Quizás solo dependía de los demás. —

— Potter. — La voz cruzó por sus oídos. — Te quedaste en blanco. ¿No escuchaste nada de lo que dije? — Draco lucía molesto, bueno eran una de las dos caras que conocía del rubio, cuando estaba molesto y cuando era un engreído altanero. Mentía. Conocía tres. Nunca olvidaría la cara que Malfoy le ocultaba al mundo, su cara contraída por el miedo con los ojos pidiendo por ayuda, luciendo por primera vez débil. Se lamió los Labios. No sabía nada acerca de Malfoy, pero no era de su incumbencia —

— No, perdón, me quedé pensando.

— Iba a replicar, pero no era divertido molestar a un Potter melancólico y nostálgico, de hecho, le molestaba. Le molestaba que se viera tan desamparado ¿Dónde estaba el indeseable número uno? — Como sea. Te estaba diciendo que tal vez podamos averiguar a quién corresponden estas runas.

— ¿En serio?

— No, es broma. — Puso los ojos en blanco y se imaginó como su compañero los rodeaba. — Enfócate. — Al no escuchar una respuesta prosiguió explicándose. — Debemos buscar entre los mortífagos desertores. Alguien que conozca todas estas cosas. Probablemente esta tejiendo una red para mover sus piezas sin levantar sospechas. — Guardo el baúl y se quedó con el libro en la mano. — Granger ya es una de ellas. — Vio como la manzana de Harry bajaba al tragar. — El hecho de que tenga un puesto tan importante no ayuda.

— La van a nombrar ministra. — Soltó de inmediato, más para si mismo que para el rubio. — El que esta detrás de esto, es por algo más ambicioso que un simple culto a alguien ya muerto. — Se acomodó los lentes, ahora todo cobraba un poco más de sentido. — Está buscando atacar al ministerio. No se que buscará. Pero lo va a hacerlo desde adentro. — Draco quedó atónito, eso era absolutamente inesperado.

— Veo que por fin usas tu cabeza. Hasta pareces un auror. — Ese si era el desagradable Potter que conocía. —

— La emoción de descubrir algo nuevo sobrepaso los comentarios de Malfoy. — Hay que buscar a todos los ex mortífagos que tienen algún tipo de contacto con el ministerio. Por muy lejano que sea. Les están pasando la información, por algo le dejaron una trampa a ella. Nunca aceptaría traicionar al ministerio, ni se dejaría comprar. — Sus ojos quedaron fijos, pensando en la cantidad de personas relacionadas con el señor oscuro que trabajaban actualmente en el ministerio. — Pero… la mayoría de las familias más poderosas de este mundo, son ex mortífagas. Nos tomaría años descartar una por una. —Suspiró frustrado pasándose una mano por la cabellera. —

— No es necesario. — Se lamió los labios dejando resaltar su sonrisa triunfadora. — Si me prestaras un mínimo de atención, lo sabrías. — El ceño en un gesto molesto no se hizo esperar. — Tenemos dos alterativa que nos ayudarán de descarte. — Dejó el libro en el escritorio y se sentó detrás de este. Una silla estática de respaldo alto le recibió. — Va a ser tedioso, sobre todo porque no podemos involucrar a más gente. La primera es ver si hay más paginas sueltas en los libros, o que parezcan anexas. Si hay más y coinciden en la tipografía, esto es trabajo de una persona. Si es ese el caso, solo debemos investigar la raíz mágica de las letras. — Ahora todo lucía un poco más alentador. De la nada ya podían dar, aunque fuera, un pequeño paso. — Y supongo que esto es de conocimiento de tu gran mente privilegiada, pero las runas no hacen efecto en quien las escribió ni en sus familiares. — Lo había olvidado por completo, ese era un punto muy importante. —

— Entonces, si damos con sospechosos solo hay que hacerlos leer algunas runas.

Si, pero hay un problema. No tenemos certeza de que hablan estas runas, si por error sometemos a gente inocente a leerlas y no resultan involucrados, nos meteremos en un gran aprieto. —Llevó su mano derecha hasta su boca apretando entre sus labios el anillo que reposaba en su anular, tratando de encontrar más soluciones. —

— Vaya, pensé que iba morir antes de escuchar al gran Draco Malfoy preocupado por la salud de los inocentes. — Replicó en nombre de todas las burlas que le había hecho el rubio. — Pero para tu suerte estamos los dos en esto y mi brillante mente, de la que te has reído, guarda un buen truco bajo la manga. — Sonrió como solía hacerlo cada vez que los dos se enfrascaban en alguna discusión y él marcaba como ganador. — Una vez que tengamos sospechosos, yo puedo verificar de quien procede el canal mágico.

— ¿Cómo harás eso? — Preguntó desconcertado y algo curioso. —

— Ya lo verás. Pero primero hay que buscar de donde salió esta pagina y si hay más en otros lugares. — Potter se agachó para sacar del todo el baúl y poder recorrer todos los libros. — ¿Cómo sacaste esto del departamento de Aurores? —Mencionó sin un gran interés.

— Pues, dije "_El señor Harry Potter, me ha pedido de manera urgente que le llevé todos los archivos disponibles del caso 1002938._ "— Sonrió como si fuera una broma inocente, sin moverse del escritorio. El otro ocupante de la habitación le dirigió una mirada recriminadora mientras se levantaba y dejaba algunos libros sobre la tabla embalsamada. — ¿Qué? No hice nada malo, ¿No? Hasta ha servido de ayuda.

Se limitó a juzgarlo por sus acciones con la mirada, le dejo ser. Al fin y al cabo, el hecho de que aquellos objetos estuvieran en la oficina ajena era de gran ayuda en ese momento. Todos los documentos que había puesto encima tenían una portada verde, ya que Hermione había dicho que la pagina había caído de un libro con ese color. Él y Malfoy se quedaron en silencio revisando una por una cada página. Todos tenían un grosor respetable, pero no era demasiado complicado averiguar si una página era anexa o no, sin embargo, ya habían verificado un total de tres y ninguno daba señales de contener algo sospechoso. ¿Cuál era la probabilidad de que dieran con el libro? Le ponía nervioso pensar en aquello, a pesar de que descubrieron nuevas cosas nada les aseguraba un resultado favorable.

Las horas transcurrieron rápidas, ninguno de los dos notó que ya casi tocaba salir, se habían quedado enfrascados toda la tarde en aquella interminable tarea. Draco no imaginó que podría trabajar con Potter en el mismo lugar, sin discutir. Lo miraba de reojo, los ojos verdes demostraban una concentración tangible, revisaban todo minuciosamente. En toda su vida, acepto muchas cosas y les confió muchos secretos a sus amigos más cercanos, pero jamás le diría a nadie en voz alta que aquellos brillantes y profundos ojos, le cautivaban. Que lo hacían desde la primera vez que los había observado. Y menos aún reconocería que aquel verde brillante le hacia sentir reconocido. Sus ambiguos pensamientos fueron cortados por si mismo. Se obligo a levantarse y estirar un poco el cuerpo. Debía dejar el pasado ir, y aún más las fantasías.

— Potter, se que estas acostumbrado a trabajar peor que un elfo doméstico. Pero yo necesito un descanso ¿Podemos seguir mañana? — En eso no mentía, sentía el cuello y las sienes tensas como un trozo de madera. —

— Se frotó los ojos por debajo de los lentes para mirar a su compañero. — No te hastías de agredirme, ¿Verdad? —De manera cansada se levantó de la silla que había puesto en el escritorio, justo frente al rubio. — En todo caso comprendo que alguien de tu nivel, no este para este tipo de trabajo. Para eso esta el resto del mundo. —Malfoy entrecerró los ojos, no le había hecho ni pizca de gracia. —

— La paz no es posible entre nosotros, al parecer. — Con algo de molestia saco su varita y ordeno todos los artefactos que yacían desparramados en el suelo y escritorio, dejando fuera solo los que no habían sido revisados. —

— ¿Alguna vez has querido la paz? — Su pregunta salió con doble filo sin tener realmente una segunda intención, clavándose de lleno en un punto sensible. —

— Es mejor que te calles, Potter. — La respuesta se escucho un tanto violenta, con los dientes apretados. No estaba de ánimo de debatir con el otro residente de la habitación, no cuando sabía de ante mano que no entendería sus argumentos ni razones. Tampoco estaba dispuesto a mostrarle cuan sentido estaba al respecto. —

El silencio se poso de manera pesada sobre ambos. Harry no supo que responder ante las palabras del rubio, había sido estúpido. Ya no eran niños. No eran amigos, pero se merecían respeto, debió pensar mejor sus palabras. Para evitar que su mente explorara el espacio en el que se encontraba se concentró en el libro que el rubio dejó en un borde del mueble, la rosa se mostraba magnifica en tan refinado espacio. El dibujo en la portada le cautivaba, tenía el presentimiento de que allí encontraría algo. Mientras lo tomaba y abría en una pagina al azar, sintió como el rubio dejaba la habitación. Intruseó de una por una, había muchos escritos, historias, poemas y runas, no lucia igual que los demás libros que había examinado,. Se detuvo hasta llegar a una página en blanco, una marca con un circulo y dos equis cruzándole reposaba en una de las esquinas. Reconoció el símbolo de inmediato, si no mal recordaba, significaba "Voltear, un extremo y otro extremo, mismo medio", esas eran las palabras claves. Con pluma y papel trazo como percibió era correcto. Al pasar la hoja, observo las letras, como se esperaba, nada hacia sentido. Puso le libro de cabeza y cambió las primeras tres runas con las ultimas tres, la palabra de en medio se quedó en el mismo punto, como ordenaba el dibujo. Ese era uno de los códigos más simples de todos, por lo general eran mensajes o hechizos distractores, por eso no tuvo el mayor cuidado cando lo leyó en voz alta.

"_Cuando en sincronía estén, podría suceder._

_Lo que une, separa."_

Tan confuso había quedado al leer que ni siquiera se percato de que el rubio había reingresado a su despacho. Se volteó a mirarlo, quería consultarle si le hacía sentido aquello, pero se negaba a tener otra disputa. Sin embargo, se mostraba con un semblante más calmado, pero a la vez distante, seguramente meditando sobre algo. En la mano traía una manzana de un verde brillante, se podía divisar que ya le había dado una mascada. Cansado de debatir por el animo del rubio decidió ir por el camino más corto. Habló cuando su contrario estuvo a un metro del escritorio.

— Malfoy, ¿esto te hace sentido a ti? — Levantó el libro para entregárselo en la mano. El hombre le recibió el objeto para leer, antes de dar cualquier respuesta, Potter observó como su cara se transformaba en una mueca de asombro y horror, atragantándose a la vez con la manzana que masticaba. —

— ¿¡Lo leíste!? — Habló tan rápido como pudo tragarse la comida que tenía en su boca. —

— ¿Qué? Obvio que lo hice, es sencillo. Pero no le veo cara de hechizo, más parece un caza bobos. — Hizo un gesto de extrañeza en su rostro y movió sus hombros hacia arriba, sin entender el caso. —

— ¡Dime que no lo hiciste en voz alta! — Los ojos verdes pudieron ver como la piel contraria se tornaba rojiza, desde las orejas hasta parte del cuello. No parecía molesto, más bien en un estado de pánico. —

— ¿Por qué? Y si…— Bien, había sido demasiado confianzudo en leerlo en voz alta, pero no divisaba runas en sus muñecas ni ningún efecto adverso. — ¿Tiene algo de malo?

Malfoy sentía de repente mucho calor, él sabía lo que esas runas hacían, sabía lo que buscaban, pero no tenía idea de si tendrían efecto. Trató de calmarse, no podía permitir que Potter notara que la razón por la que se encontraba así era _vergüenza_, no entendía como lo hacía el hombre para siempre descolocarlo.

— Se colocó el libro bajo el brazo, bajo la desconcertada mirada verde. — ¿Leíste algo más aparte de esto? — Preguntó con una leve esperanza, maldijo cuando un "_Sí_" abandonó los labios ajenos. — Bueno, entonces me llevaré esto, descifraré lo más que pueda y te mandaré una carta. — Con su varita conjuró para que sus cosas tomaran el orden y forma correcta para meterse en sus bolsillos, incluyendo el libro. —

— Oye, espera, no puedes llevarte objetos requisados. —Harry trató en vano de alcanzar al rubio. —

— Encárgate tu de eso, eres el jefe ¿no? — Sin detenerse a recibir una afirmación abanicó su varita. — _Dissaparate_. — Fue lo ultimo que se escuchó antes de que no quedara pista de él en la sala, dejando a un muy confundido Potter. —

Dejó el vaso con _Vermú_ en la mesa de noche junto a su cama, justo al lado del libro que le mantenía con dolor de cabeza desde esa tarde. El alcohol pudo hacer poco y nada contra sus pensamientos, es más, parecía disminuir su capacidad de ignorarse a si mismo. Su pijama de seda le molestaba como nunca, le recordaba a aquellas noches en vela que pasaba en Hogwarts, noches dedicadas a temas sin importancia. Al rodar y ponerse sobre su hombro derecho, recordó un día en el que él y Pansy se escaparon al bosque prohibido, debían de tener unos quince en esos momentos. El pelo negro carbón de su única amiga reposaba junto a su propia cabellera, ambos recostados sobre el pasto, ignorando arbitrariamente todos sus problemas. Hablaban de cosas cotidianas e irrelevantes, aunque muchos no lo creyeran, Draco disfrutaba mucho las pláticas banales, en donde podía estar relajado.

— ¿Has tenido tu primer amor? — Preguntó su compañera después de un cómodo silencio. —

Quedó algo desconcertado, los sentimientos no solían ser foco de sus palabras. Lo pensó un segundo, pero consideró inútil mentir.

— Si. — Confesar aquello en voz alta le hizo sentir la lengua entumecida. — ¿Y tú? — Siguió más por cortesía que por interés, aún demasiado inmerso en el agitar de su pecho, sus ojos moviéndose nerviosos por el cielo. —

— ¿Quién?

— No contestaste mi pregunta. — Sintió un pánico más grande que él al pensar en que respondería. —

— Bien. No. — Ese tono cortante le indicaba que más que respuestas, Pansy buscaba confirmar sospechas. Eso era aún peor que simple curiosidad, ella nunca erraba. — Ahora responde. ¿Quién? — Aun así, lo intentó.—

— Granger. — Una respuesta disparatada debía funcionar como distractor. —

— ¿Me crees idiota? Probablemente me atrae más a mi Granger que a ti. Y contestaste muy rápido, es obvio que es mentira. ¿No te enseñaron eso en tu casa? —Agregó una risa un tanto jocosa al final. —Además, es obvio que ni siquiera te atraen las chicas. —Abrió los ojos en sorpresa ¿Obvio? — No pongas esa cara de susto, por lo menos para mi lo es. No creo que nadie más lo note, eres buen actor. — Draco imaginó como una sonrisa se dibujaba en el rostro ajeno. — La verdadera pregunta es ¿Te gusta alguien además de Potter? —

Al escuchar aquella respuesta el aire que le acariciaba la cara pareció detenerse. Nunca le había contado a nadie acerca del extraño interés que le causaban aquellos ojos verdes, o como sentía la necesitad de acercársele aún sabiendo que no conseguiría nada más que una pelea. No tuvo el valor de refutar a la pregunta, le concedió el placer a su amiga de confirmar sus dudas.

— No voy a criticarte, Draco. No soy nadie para eso. — Sintió como un suspiro abandonó sus labios. — Solo quería estar segura, para estar preparada para contenerte. —La chicha se giró abrazando al rubio desde el costado. — Porqué tú, mejor que nadie sabe lo mucho que vas a sufrir por esto. — Condujo su mano hasta los cabellos negros, enredándola ahí mientras acariciaba. — No es justo para ninguno de nosotros, pero, aunque queramos no podemos cometer errores tales…

El recuerdo murió en su memoria, era cierto. En ese tiempo ni él ni ninguno de sus amigos podía permitirse algo tan estúpido como un error por amor, porque tenían demasiado en juego, sus familias y un sin fin de cosas que ahora carecían de sentido. _Potter_. El estaba al otro lado de la vereda, brillante y rodeado de gente, marcando la diferencia entre "_el bien y el mal_". Con sonrisas despreocupadas, amigos que lo darían todo por él. Siendo lo suficientemente valiente de seguir su propio camino, tomar sus decisiones. Muchas veces a través del tiempo se había preguntado si realmente podía llamar amor a esos sentimientos, y siempre concluía que nunca llegaría a una respuesta, porque para él aquellas emociones eran muy importantes, la primera persona de la que quiso pedir ayuda, por la que quiso _ser diferente_, a la quiso mantener lejos de su mala fama.

Se arrepentía de muchas cosas, pero no podía guardar rencor contra aquel viejo sentir, solo odiaba notar que aún mantenía la cruel esperanza de que la mirada de molestia y desconfianza que siempre se mantenía en los ojos esmeralda cuando se posaban en él, cambiara a una cálida, porque lo que más le ensimismaba de aquella mirada era lo transparente que era, comunicaba todo lo que su dueño sentía. Una verdadera ventana al alma.

Apagó de a poco sus pensamientos, le resultaba doloroso que sus esfuerzos por olvidar todo aquello no acabaran en nada. Se entregó a los sueños pidiendo que mañana su corazón se protegiese un poco más.


	3. Chapter 3

Al abrir los ojos el frío característico de la mañana le recibió. Se sentía un tanto mareado, seguramente por haber bebido demás la noche anterior. Supuso era muy temprano, ya que su elfo no había ido a despertarle. Se restregó los ojos, un cansancio exagerado se posaba sobre su cuerpo, como si hubiese corrido kilómetros, cosa que era francamente imposible. Se volteó sobre su hombro tratando en vano de estar un poco más consiente, su estómago reclamó el movimiento haciendo un extraño ruido. Maldijo al _Vermú_, el único licor que bebía. Siempre que lo ingería por las noches, le causaba acidez.

_Estaba de mal humor_. Algo le daba una mala sensación, el pijama le picaba y sentía su cama dura, estaba incómodo. El hecho de pensar constantemente en aquel libro no le brindaba ninguna paz, solo generaba en él una peculiar ansiedad. ¿Cómo podía explicar la situación? ¿Cómo no avergonzarse a sí mismo en el proceso? Frunció el entrecejo y chistó la lengua. Muchos problemas en un corto plazo. _Culpa de Potter_, pensó.

Su elfo aún no venía, ¿Qué hora era? Rápidamente se sentó y miró en donde descansaba de manera permanente su reloj de pared. Se extraño al no encontrarlo. Y hubiera pensado que podría estar en mantención, si no hubiese notado esas paredes con un horrible estampado, esas no eran sus paredes. Con el bombeo acelerado de su corazón giró hasta enfocar la mesa de noche. _El libro no estaba_. Se levantó de un salto, pensó en buscar el objeto, pero sabía que no le serviría de nada. Porque no estaba en su casa. El pánico casi le consumió. No podía ser verdad. ¿Cuál era la probabilidad? Intentó buscar alternativas, pero fue en vano, todo era demasiado evidente. Esa no era su cama, su piso no tenía alfombra y por supuesto aquel horrible pijama azul que llevaba no era suyo. Apretó la mandíbula, levemente aterrorizado de verificar lo evidente.

En esa habitación no resaltaba ningún espejo a simple vista, por lo que lentamente levantó las manos con el dorso hacia arriba, a una altura donde pudiera contemplarlas sin problemas. Lo primero que vio, verifico su teoría. Aquellas eran un poco más morenas y tenían algún que otro callo, destacando uñas desprolijas, definitivamente, no eran sus manos. Rápidamente se tocó el rostro, piel un tanto seca, nariz respingada y la prueba de oro, una cicatriz en la frente, con una forma inconfundible. Estaba en el cuerpo de Harry Potter.

Sintió el sudor correr, ese que sale apresuradamente cuando uno se encuentra en peligro. La bilis subió por su esófago con la misma velocidad con la que el buscó el baño. Abrió la puerta y saliendo a un pasillo se metió en la habitación de enfrente.

Se situó frente al lavamanos, que supiera lo que le esperaba no lo hacía menos impactante. Sus usuales ojos fríos eran ahora dos esmeraldas sobre una piel morena. La idea era trastornante. Pensó en miles de derivantes del suceso ocurrido en su despacho, pero jamás en algo como eso, hasta para el mundo mágico, el cambio de cuerpos no ocurría tan fácilmente.

Con la yema de sus nuevos dedos rozó el rostro tan propio como ajeno. Una pesadilla. Deseaba que eso fuese. Los millones de pensamientos fueron quedando de lado al tiempo en el que recorría con detalle la piel que ahora tenía tan cerca. Se permitió disfrutar su gran error por un pequeño instante.

Al tacto se sentía áspero, no le causaba novedad, Potter no era de los que se cuidaba demasiado. Por las mejillas y mentón se asomaba una leve barba, de unos dos días. Se detuvo un momento y luego se tocó los labios, un estremeciendo le recorrió desde sus dedos hasta el resto del cuerpo. Podría ser maniático o desagradable, pero no podía controlarse, era un deseo apegado a sus instintos. Reposó sus dedos un segundo y en el instante en que notó como su mente se alejaba, los quitó. Se acomodó el pelo hacia atrás, disipando las divagaciones, quedando a su vez la frente despejada. Muchos mirarían la evidente cicatriz que allí residía. La de la historia, aquella por la que la leyenda del héroe más grande conocido comenzó. Pero para él, para Draco Malfoy, había algo mucho más destacado, el causante de todo aquel magnetismo enigmático que le causaba Potter. Los ojos. _Sus_ ojos. Esos dos pozos de un verde cambiante. Los miró directo, cautivado hasta la medula, ¿Qué los hacia especiales? Eran únicos, no había otros iguales.

Recordaba una parte de su juventud en donde creyó que tan solo era el color lo que le gustaba, he intento reemplazarlos, por algo parecido. Pero nunca funciono, simplemente algo _faltaba_. Y ahora encontraba la respuesta correcta, una respuesta que le causaba cosquilleo en el pecho, pero también miedo. Porqué en aquel espejo, a pesar de ser los mismos ojos. No eran los ojos que el esperaba ver. Porqué Potter no estaba ahí, algo _faltaba_. Lo que le gustaba era Potter, no aquél extraño verde_. ¿Qué haría consigo mismo? _

Como si se hubiese estado ahogando en sus sentimentalismos, el aire entro nuevamente a sus pulmones, fijó sus nuevos ojos en sí mismo. Era real, en este preciso momento él era Potter. Estaba en su cuerpo. Y eso solo significaba algo peor que el hecho ya presente, porqué si él estaba aquí, Potter estaba en su cuerpo, en su casa y _con el libro_. El pánico le apresó ¿Cómo llegaba a su casa? Tenía mucha seguridad y solo él podía pasar da forma fácil, bueno, Draco Malfoy podía. Apresurado caminó hasta la habitación en la que comenzó su pesadilla. Vio un reloj junto a la cama, siete y treinta, aún era temprano. Debía ir al ministerio antes de que Potter lo hiciese, era tan torpe que era capaz de contarlo a cualquiera.

Buscó su varita en vano, olvidando que en ese momento no la tenía. Buscar ropa fue difícil como nunca, nada estaba en los lugares más obvios, todo permanecía revuelto, decir que Draco estaba molesto, era poco. Intentó usar conjuros sin varita, pero la magia de Potter no era una broma. En el primer intento que realizó, acabó por mandar a volar unas cuantas cosas. ¿Cómo controlaba tanto poder mágico? Era un torbellino violento en su interior, lograr darle forma a aquello y que el resultado fuese optimo, era una hazaña. Su orgullo se sintió levemente atacado, ahora notaba la diferencia tacita de sus poderes, admitir que Potter era mágicamente más fuerte, el indeseable número uno.

Encontró un uniforme vagamente colgado junto a unos zapatos sobre la lavadora ¿Quién dejaba la ropa en el baño? Odiaba cada vez más todo el caos que se estaba desatando. La culpa era totalmente del denominado "genio" ¿Quién en su juicio lee un probable libro maldito en voz alta? Pero claro, Potter y sus dos neuronas creen que es algo sensato de hacer. No, y no importaba que en parte fuese su culpa. Su cara se puso caliente, encontraría la forma de arreglar aquello sin confesar nada. No le daría ese placer a nadie.

Comenzó a trazar un plan a la par que se alistaba. Ya tenía un dolor de cabeza a causa del paso de emociones sufridas en tan corto plazo. _Siempre Potter_. Pensaba en como mantener todo en secreto sin delatarse. No dudaba de sus habilidades de engaño, sin embargo, la testarudez del auror era de tener en cuenta. Debía ser convincente y preciso.

— ¡Que le vaya bien, señor Potter! — Fue lo último que escuchó Draco al abandonar la peluquería de Hogsmeade. Respondió una sonrisa devuelta, era difícil ser Potter, demasiado amable para su gusto. Lo bueno es que el estaba especializado en fingir, así que en realidad no era un trabajo complicado. —

Debian ser algo así como las diez de la mañana. Pues el callejón ya se encontraba iluminado casi por completo por los rayos del sol. Malfoy había trazado su plan. Tenía algunas ventajas, como el hecho de que él sabía que era lo que había originado el cambio, pero debía de arreglárselas para no delatarse con su compañero. La otra ventaja que poseía era que Potter no iba a poder salir por ahí con su cuerpo, hasta que él llegase. ¿Porqué? Simple, su casa estaba alejada de la ciudad mágica, del ministerio y de cualquier cosa en realidad. Así que no podría irse a lo muggle y no sabría como desactivar las barreras de seguridad que resguardaban todo, sin mencionar, que no contaba con transporte por chimenea, solo utilizaba la Aparición como medio de transporte. De esa manera el héroe estaba atrapado en ese lugar hasta que él se dirigiese hasta allá.

No había demasiada gente por el callejón a esas horas, lo cual era bueno. No quería toparse con alguien difícil de engañar. Se dirigía hacía los transportes mágicos para ir al ministerio, en su oficina mantenía un Transportador de emergencia, solo debía llegar hasta allí.

Al pasar al lado de una gran tienda de dulces se quedó a mirar su apariencia. Considero un favor el haber llevado aquel cuerpo por un corte y una afeitada. Escogió algo clásico, muy parecido a como lo tenía cuando aún estudiaban. Pensó de sí mismo que tal vez solo fue su debilidad escogiendo cosas del pasado, pero nadie negaría que le quedaba, solo tenía buen gusto. Los lentes le molestaban en el puente de la nariz, no estaba acostumbrado a sentir un peso constante en aquel lugar, se preguntaba porque no había arreglado su vista con magia. Sería mucho más cómodo.

—¿Harry? — Se escuchó en su espalda. No reaccionó. Pero de repente recordó que en ese momento "Harry" era él. Se volteó rápido. Si era alguien que él no conocía sería complicado, tendría que irse rápidamente. —

—Abrió los ojos con sorpresa, que desagradable coincidencia. — Weasly. —Demonios, le ganó la costumbre. — Digo, Ron. Que sorpresa. — Sonrió lo mejor que pudo, sin que se notara la incomodidad de tratar al chico con familiaridad.

—¿Weasly? ¿Estás bien? Obviamente no es algo extraño, estas fuera de la tienda donde trabajo. — El entrecejo arrugado del pelirrojo hacia denotar su extrañeza, al igual que en sus años más tiernos. — ¿Qué haces por aquí? —Sus ojos se abrieron de repente. — ¡Espera! ¿¡Te cortaste el pelo!? —Exclamó con su característico timbre agudo. —

—Oh. Si, ya era tiempo de hacer algo con aquello. —Siguió la corriente, tratando de zafarse de aquello. — He estado ocupado con el nuevo caso. —¿Cómo te va?

—Raro en ti. ¿Paso algo bueno? —No lucía del todo convencido. Draco observaba de cerca su lenguaje corporal. —

—¿Porqué? —Lo mejor era contestar cosas cortas y seguir la corriente.

—Preguntas porque, no soy tonto Harry. Hace mucho que no te cortas el cabello por iniciativa propia. Si Hermione no te lleva amarrado no tocas la peluquería. —Al aparecer el más alto no tenía ninguna sospecha relevante o no sobre la identidad de su amigo. — Pero me alegra, si estas cuidándote un poco más, significa que estas perdonándote también, ¿no? No cargues con mochilas tan pesadas, yo también te perdone. Lo entendí todo, la otra noche la verd- —

—Ron. — Interrumpió el monologó. Su contrario le prestó mayor atención. — Lo siento, hablemos de esto en otro momento, tengo prisa, debo ir al ministerio. — Esperaba no sonar sospechoso, pero no se sentía cómodo escuchando cosas personales de Potter, le dejaba un mal gusto, Además eso a él no le correspondía. —

—Oh, claro. — No dijo nada. Pero Draco pudo apreciar como las cejas bajaban un poco. —Yo también voy para allá. Herm me pidió que le llevase este portafolios. —Dijo mostrando lo que llevaba en la mano. — Usemos la chimenea del despacho.

—Claro. — Eso le facilitaba el transporte, pero le preocupaba encontrarse con Granger, ella era mucho más perspicaz, notaría enseguida si algo iba fuera de lugar. —

La tienda por dentro era un lugar muy colorido, con un montón de dulces y algún que otro cliente por la hora. En el mostrador estaba uno de los gemelos, sintió un poco de acidez al pensar en el día en que uno de los dos dejó de existir. El hombre le saludo de lejos y el correspondió, fue un alivio que no se acercase, pues estaba atendiendo a alguien.

Llegaron al segundo piso subiendo por una escalera de espiral de un brillante amarillo. Le causo gracia que aquel lugar describiera a los dueños. Un lugar desordenado, colorido, pero de algún modo cálido. Observó la espalda de Weasly mientras lo seguía, el tipo no le agradaba, nunca lo había hecho, pero se avergonzaba de cómo le había tratado desde el primer día, tal vez no lo merecía y él y su padre estaban errados.

Entraron a una habitación en donde solo descansaba un escritorio y algunos muebles menores. Nada destacable más que la chimenea. El de cabellos rojos cogió un frasco desde un cajón y le paso un puñado de polvos, luego tomo un poco para él.

— Bueno, iré primero. —Aviso parándose enfrente del objeto. Lanzó los polvos al suelo y con voz en alto exclamó. — ¡Ministerio de magia! —El joven desapareció entre una combinación de tierra y magia.

No tenía claro que tan mal estaría tratar de viajar de ese modo con la magia de Potter, pero haría lo mejor que pidiese. Puso los pies firmes una vez entró en el agujero, se concentró y tiró sus polvos Flú.

—¡Ministerio de magia! —

Una hora, una hora llevaba mirándose en aquel gigante espejo de cuerpo completo. No se creía nada, estaba más que estupefacto. ¿Cómo habría ocurrido aquello? No encontraba respuestas y cada vez tenía más incógnitas. Le perturbaba de sobre manera notar esos cuatro centímetros que antes no tenía o como todo en "él" era mucho más pálido, los cabellos de oro y los ojos de hielo.

Suspiró. EL shock inicial se había diluido dejando lugar a su mente en frío. ¿Qué generó tal cambio? Sabía que no era una poción multijugos, ya que no consumió nada sospechoso y la razón más inquietante era la magia. Como si el simple hecho de no tener su apariencia física no fuese suficiente, el poder que estaba dentro de sí, no era el suyo. No respondía a su llamado, y no entendía cómo controlarlo.

Si tuviera que describir su magia, diría que era un tanto cálida y fluida, se desbordaba dentro de él, un tanto violenta de vez en cuando, pero nada que él no pudiese controlar. Esta en cambio, fluctuaba con exactitud, no hacía un movimiento en vano, completamente controlada por si misma, poderosa y fría, calculadora.

En cualquier caso, no respondía a su llamado. Y cuando lo hacía era muy difícil de controlar. Por esa razón aún no abandonaba aquél cuarto. Se sentó en la cama de dosel que había estampada contra la pared del fondo, era una habitación grande. No le sorprendía. Los Malfoy siempre fueron refinados, una familia de alta alcurnia.

Su piel rozaba con el pijama de seda y sus pies con un suelo de madera, todo se veía carísimo. Dentro de la información que manejaba sabía que Malfoy vivía con un elfo doméstico y que al parecer no estaba en Malfoy Manor. Como su relación con el rubio no era estrecha y jamás le presto demasiada atención a su vida, no tenia forma de corroborar su teoría. Se levantó y miró el espejo que se apoyaba en la mesa de noche, estaba tarde para el trabajo. O lo estaría si en ese momento fuese Harry Potter y no Draco Malfoy. Desordenó su cabello de manera ruda, notando como los cabellos rubios apuntaban en cualquier dirección, imaginó que el rubio invertía un tiempo considerable cada mañana para estar perfectamente arreglado.

Trazó un plan. Aunque no sabía si había una chimenea para viajar, tenía que llegar al ministerio. Si ninguno de los dos comprendía lo que pasaba, ambos intentarían ir al ministerio. Al pensar en aquello cayó sobre sus hombros la preocupación de que Malfoy estuviese dentro de su cuerpo, y de su casa. Brevemente recordó las cicatrices que nadie había visto, el desorden que solo sus más cercanos habían mirado. Se sintió invadido y un tanto incómodo. Que alguien más entrase en su espacio y recorriese a gusto, sin ver él lo que sucedía. Respiró. Se calmó pensando que, aunque la cabeza de los Malfoy estuviese en su casa, no tendría mayor interés por nada, no tendría interés por ver. Seguramente estaba al igual que él, desesperado por revertir aquello.

Se concentró moviendo la cabeza. Debía fingir lo mejor posible ser el rubio, le iba a pedir al elfo que le llevase hasta el ministerio, después de todo, aunque sospechara, no podía rechazar una orden de su amo. El mal sabor por la palabra lo sintió durante un rato. No le gustaban esas relaciones jerárquicas, pero entendía que el modo de vida de él y su contrario, eran distintos.

Buscó en el gran armario de roble algún atuendo que ponerse. Había varios conjuntos de trajes, iban desde lo más ostentoso a lo más sencillo. Tomó un pantalón de traje que se ajustaba a los tobillos, era un negro pulcro. Sintió curiosidad por esa y otras ropas, parecían más un estilo de vestir muggle, que refinado del mundo mágico. No sabía donde estaba el resto de las vestimentas, así que intruseó muebles al azar. A la derecha del gran ropero estaba estática una repisa con una vidriera en la parte de arriba. Al acercarse vio a través del vidrio colleras y relojes, implantados en una almohadilla, cada uno en su lugar. Harry jamás había usado colleras, pero sabía que el rubio siempre las portaba. Deslizó el cajón y observó más de cerca, todo lucía refinado y elegante, para nada su estilo. Escogió colleras al azar y cerró. Revisó en los cajones inferiores encontrando camisas y demás ropas. Tomó una camisa blanca, un cinturón de hebilla plateada y un par de calcetines. Pensó en bañarse, pero eso implicaba ver y tocar el cuerpo ajeno, una idea simplemente perturbadora. Con toda la ropa lista entró al baño que había encontrado más temprano. Era nada menos que un baño personal.

Una bañera de pie se centraba en la pared más lejana, en las patas resaltaba un dorado, Harry temió que fuese oro real. Más cerca de él por la derecha estaba el inodoro y en frente el lavamanos. Debía de hacerse notar que no estaban precisamente cerca el uno del otro. Dejó todo sobre el mueble del lavamanos y miro su cara en el espejo. Definitivamente no se daría la pereza de peinar los rubios mechones hasta dejarlos perfectamente acomodados. Lavó su cara y cepillo sus dientes. De cierta forma le gustaba que todo estuviese tan ordenado y limpio. Algo bueno tiene Malfoy, pensó. Recordó que probablemente iba más que atrasado, pero le dio igual, Malfoy tenía horario de gerente y nadie se metería con él o reclamaría porque se comportara como un engreído o un patán, siempre fue de ese modo, ya nadie se sorprendía. Cerró los ojos y comenzó a desabrochar los botones de la parte superior. Uno por uno fue bajando hasta poder quitársela. La tiró en el suelo ignorando arbitrariamente el canasto de madera oscura, hasta el más mínimo objeto era elegante. Apretó un poco más los ojos cuando puso sus dedos en el elástico del pantalón, comenzó a bajarlo de a poco hasta que notó un detalle, no llevaba ropa interior. Lo pensó por un instante, rindiéndose a la idea de ponerse algo entre el pantalón y la piel.

Encontró lo que buscaba en uno de los cajones, quien diría que el príncipe de Slytherin usaba _slips_ se río para si mismo al pensar que tenía material para molestar a su compañero. Se fue al baño nuevamente, cambiándose rápido mientras pensaba en la reprimenda que le daría su mejor amiga por ser estúpido y leer un libro maldito en voz alta. Porque, aunque no muchas personas lo creyeran, él era capaz de hacer una sinapsis tan básica como unir este extraño acontecimiento con lo único fuera de lo común que hizo ayer. Bueno, también estaba la posibilidad de que el rubio hubiese hecho algo, pero lo veía improbable.

Mientras lavaba dientes y peinaba de Manera muy vaga el cabello ajeno, recordó la sospechosa actitud que tomó el otro con respecto a todo lo que hizo. Como si supiese que aquellas palabras, significaban algo, algo más de lo que para él parecía un poema. Resopló, Malfoy siempre iba un paso por delante.

Tuvo uno que otro problema al ponerse las colleras, eran plateadas con diseños minimalistas dentro, bastante bonitas. Optó por meterse la camisa dentro del pantalón y no abrocharse el último botón. Cuando se miró en el espejo, se dijo a si mismo que de esa manera el hombre de hielo, se veía mucho más accesible y ¿_atractivo_? Se alejo de la ruta de sus pensamientos, centrándose en como actuaría frente al elfo.

Luego de una breve practica de como lucir altanero y con aquella mirada fría característica de un Malfoy, salió en busca del otro habitante del lugar. No hubo necesidad de siquiera comenzar, ya que el ser estaba plantado justo fuera de su puerta.

— Buenos días. —Trató de que su voz saliese fija. —

—Buenos días, amo. El desayuno esta listo, aunque va tarde a su trabajo con el señor Potter. — ¿Acaso recordamos una reunión que no recuerdo? No cambió su mueca estoica y en cambio verificó llevar todas las cosas que necesitaba en sus bolsillos, claro con el efecto de un _Reducio_.

—Gra.. —¿Cuan soberbió era Malfoy? ¿Daba las gracias? Harry no era para nada bueno fingiendo. — Olvídalo. Necesito que me lleves hasta el ministerio de manera rápida. —Se sorprendió de lo rudo que sonó.

—¿No usará la aparición? — El elfo movió las manos de una manera que desconcertó al invasor.

—Dije que me llevases al ministerio. Es una orden. Volveré tarde. — Era muy fácil evitar preguntas cuando eras un completo patán. O eso es lo que pensaba Harry, no había necesidad de desviar el tema, solo eras tajante.

En la sala común del ministerio todo relucía con su usual tráfico rápido. En la casual _normalidad_. Hermione estaba en su oficina, piso cinco, esperando a que su esposo llegase con el folio. Estaba preparada para dar una charla acerca de la importancia de reintegrar a los mortífagos a la sociedad. Un tema sin duda polémico por lo que necesitaba todas sus fuerzas en aquello. Si el tema era bien aceptado se le daría la oportunidad de poner en marcha el proyecto. Para que todo eso pasase necesitaba la aprobación del 51% de la cámara del ministerio y por supuesto del jefe de aurores. ¿Dónde estaría Harry?

Puso su cabello tras su oreja, hoy llevaba un vestido formal al estilo muggle, era ceñido pero cómodo. Se preocupo acerca de su figura y eso solo desató pensar en la marca que ocultaba en su brazo, deseaba que aquel chico que siempre salvaba el día, lo hiciese una vez más para ella. La cabellera ya un tanto opaca de Ron se asomó por el ascensor. Iba como acostumbraba, una camisa sobre algún pantalón y un chaleco delgado por la época. Él se acerco dejando un pico en sus labios.

—Te vez hermosa. —Acarició la mejilla de su mujer y ella le sonrió en respuesta. — Traje lo que me pediste. —Acercó el articulo a la chica. —

—¡Gracias! —Lo tomó entre sus manos, ver al Weasley disipaba sus malos pensamientos. — No sé cómo lo olvidé. Estaba tan preocupada acerca de la preparación que se me quedó en la mañana. —

—Tranquila, no hay molestia. ¿En cuánto comienza la junta? — Metió sus manos a los bolsillos, desde que había dejado de ser auror no pisaba el ministerio. —

—En un rato más, estará toda la cámara presente, hasta Harry. —Abrió la carpeta solo para asegurase que era el correcto. —

—¿Harry? — Su mueca de extrañeza fue mas que evidente para su esposa y antes de que dijese nada Ron continuó. — Me lo topé en la mañana, al parecer fue a cortarse el pelo, se veía bien vestido también, dijo que tenia algo que hablar con Malfoy así que se fue rápido. —

—¿Enserio? Debe ser por el caso que llevan juntos, lo que te conté. — Ron hizo un gesto de entendimiento. — Espero que no se retrase, su voto vale mucho para mí. —Estaba tan centrada en su trabajo que se le pasó por alto lo dicho por su pareja. Potter arreglándose por cuenta propia.

Dos pisos más abajo Draco Malfoy apreció en su despacho junto a su elfo que se retiró al instante. Harry no tenía idea donde estaría su cuerpo, pero esperaba que de casualidad estuviera en la conferencia. ¿Por qué hoy tenía que pasarle esto? E inesperadamente resultó que tenia una junta con su compañero de la que no estaba enterado. Abrió la puerta y tuvo la bizarra visión de su cuerpo entrando en la sala de finanzas. Se quedó con la expresión de contemplar a un fantasma, algo para nada Malfoy. Los cabellos negros se acercaron rápidamente, saludando y sonriendo, de manera tan natural que el verdadero dueño de aquellas acciones se preguntó, si acaso tan solo estaba en una ilusión.

—Buenos días, Malfoy. ¿Podemos hablar? —Preguntó el contrario entrando mientras le tiraba del brazo. Él solo atinó a cerrar la puerta tras de sí. — ¿Me puedes explicar como diantres llegaste hasta aquí?

—¿Disculpa? Yo debería preguntarte lo mismo, además. ¿¡Que me hiciste!? —Se acercó rápido tomando la cara que ahora no era suya. —¡Me cortaste el pelo! —Harry ahora si que estaba fastidiado. ¡No podía ser así de atrevido! —¡¿Con que derecho?!

—Cállate de una vez y dame las gracias. — Se deshizo del agarre de manera brusca y tomó asiento en el lugar al que estaba habituado. —Solo te arreglé un poco, te veías de lo peor esta mañana.

—Claro, mientras yo tenia un colapso mental en la mañana tu te fuiste por ahí con mi cuerpo. —Sus brazos se movían de manera estronica a la par que hablaba. — ¿Cómo estas tan calmado?

—Pues, es obvio que quien tuvo la culpa fuiste tú. ¿Quién anda leyendo cosas sin cuidado? — Harry sintió como se atragantó con su lengua, tenía algo de culpa, pero eso no significaba que el otro pudiese hacer esas cosas sin su consentimiento. — Bueno, y ya está cortado hay que ver como podemos arreglar esta situación.

Respiró hondo, nunca soportaría esa conducta altanera y todo poderosa que mantenía el rubio. Le resultaba nefasto ver como su cara ponía aquella pokerface.

—¿Podrías dejar de hacerme lucir como un idiota? — Dijo el rubio mirando como sus verdaderas facciones representaban abiertamente su enojo.

—Perdón, no puedo ser una piedra como tú. — El comentario molesto de sobre manera al atacado. Él no era una piedra. —Aunque tenga tu cara, sigo siendo yo.

—Sigues siendo un dolor de cabeza, y peor que lo común. — Su plan se había ido directo a la basura, ahora debía llegar de otra forma hasta el maldito libro. Cuando iba a decir algo mordaz un sobresalto exagerado de Potter le trajo a tierra.

—¡Maldición! Se me- ¡Se te hace tarde! — Los ojos verdes le miraron curioso. —

— Yo no tengo nada hoy, Potter. — Miró como su enemigo natural había dejado deliberadamente abierto el primer botón de la camisa, ni siquiera llevaba corbata.

— Tú no, pero yo sí. Necesito que lleves mi cuerpo hasta el quinto piso y escuches con mucha atención la conferencia de Hermione. — Los ojos fríos se tornaron severos, aunque por alguna razón lucían más cálidos. — Es importante mi presencia allí. Como jefe de aurores. —Harry pensó por un momento que quizás si hubiera sido bueno que Malfoy cortase su pelo.

—Que dolor de…— Se levantó del asiento y suspirando respondió. — Iré solo porque ya me tienes harto. A cambio termina de leer los libros y archivos restantes. Hay que encontrar una solución.

— Esta bien. —El tonó fue rápido, el ex cuatro ojos estaba evidentemente molesto por todo lo ocurrido.

— No leas nada en voz alta, no quiero quedarme atrapado aquí. — Dijo soberbio con una sonrisa típica de Malfoy. Salió antes de escuchar nada.

Potter se tragó las palabras que le iba a gritar al ahora moreno. Rezaba en su mente para que todo saliese bien, ya que no había considerado la temática de la charla de Hermione, esperaba que no hiciese algo controversial con su cuerpo. Rayos, ahora estaba mas nervioso que lo normal. Todo en ese hombre causaba estragos en su ser. Resopló mirando la pila de libros y papales que aún estaba sobre el escritorio. No tenía idea si encontraría algo acerca de las runas de su amiga, algo le decía que aquellos libros verdes no contenían lo que buscaba.

Tal vez era su propia curiosidad impulsiva la que bloqueaba sus sentidos, pero, no pudo contener sacar el libro que guardaba en su bolsillo. Lo agrandó con su varita y ojeó superficialmente.

"_Cuando en sincronía estén, podría suceder._

_Lo que une, separa."_

¿Qué significaba aquello? Nada se le hacia congruente en él texto que reposaba en su mano. Sus hojas contenían cosas al azar. Parecía mas alguna especie de _diario._

_**...**_

_**Hola! lo siento mucho por la demora, espero que el capitulo les guste. Tuve un bloqueó horrible con la historia, así que ahora espero poder sorprenderles, tengo cosas buenas preparadas! Tampoco domino mucho como se usa esta plataforma :( por eso el mensaje feo así, no tengo clase :(**_

_**También publique una historia de un capitulo, es corta con temática del desamor. Pueden echarle un ojo si quieren. **_

_**Esta es la primera vez que escribo un fic drarry, y mi primera vez con uno largo, pero lo disfruto mucho! ojala disfruten de leerlo también ! 3**_


End file.
